Innocence
by Just Another Writer1
Summary: Shattered innocence affects everyone in range; some far worse than others. Updates - My god, it's chapter five. Amazing, no?
1. Dreams to Dream

  
Obligiatory Authors Note -- Sorry about the file problems before. Not everyone can automatically know what they're doing, yanno. For the people who were confused; sorry about that. For the people who left sarcastic comments, a smack to the head. And for the kindhearted (yet annonymous) soul who brilliantly suggested that I "actually write something" ... ^ ; ^ How's _this_ for writing, fucker!?  
Thank you, and have a nice day. n_n  
  
  
  
  
  


Prologue -- Dreams to Dream  
  


  
  
  
  
  
_ They say it's because of the soul I inherited; that it's because of the Shikon no Tama. They say that without the Jewel, I would be nothing but an ordinary girl. They say that I was reborn, reincarnated from the village's most powerful Priestess. _  
  
_I say I am myself, and my heart is mine alone.  
  
_Kagome woke trembling, yet oddly comforted by the lingering recesses of the dream. Clutching the soft fabric sheets around her, she breathed deeply and evenly in the darkness, focusing on the only source of light in the wispy blackness surrounding her -- the moon, climbing the sky like a stairway to heaven, spilt pools of silvery blue onto her bed and floor. She shifted experimentally, wondering why she was so cold, and had her answer as soft covers whispered against bare skin. Ahh, yes.. she'd returned early from the past after their fight, and had simply shed her school uniform, too tired and angry and upset to bother with pajamas.  
Sadness enveloped her once again, jerking her fully awake as the remembered harsh tone rung in her mind. It was serious this time, she knew.. things wouldn't be solved by a simple apology. She couldn't go back, not because she didn't want to see him -- but because he didn't want to see her.  
_Did he really.. did he really mean when he said not to come back?_ Tears started, clinging to long lashes before spilling down pale cheeks. _This time I wouldn't.. blame him at all if..  
_Without another thought, the girl rolled over to face the moon climbing high in the sky through her window, and let it guard her troubled sleep in place of her usual companion.  
  
  



	2. Lost Boys and Golden Girls

Another Author's Note -- Thanks for the positive review; and yes, I know I write short chapters. Sue me.  
On that subject, here's a disclaimer; Don't sue me. I don't own them. e.e Very simple.   
  


Chapter One -- Lost Boys and Golden Girls  
  


  
  
  
  
  
It was chilly tonight, made moreso by her absence.   
A light breeze whispered through the trees; the only thing stirring in the entire village. How fitting, that it and he be the only things awake at this time of night.. a breeze, a Hanyou, and a surfeit of bugs and mice -- it seemed, for a moment, that they all belonged together.  
Which, he decided, was just about the stupidest thought he'd ever had.  
Snarling at his inner turmoil, Inuyasha leapt down from the branch he'd previously occupied, landing with scarcely a sound. He straightened, automatically turning towards the silent, dark shape of the Bone-Eater's Well. He snarled again when he realized it and quite deliberately turned the other way, marching off alone into the forest.  
_Kagome.. why are you so_ stupid _sometimes? _He raged internally, glaring at various inoffensive bits of shrubbery as he stomped along, in a perfectly foul mood. _It's not like I ask for too much. This whole thing was her fucking fault, anyway -- it started when _she_ shattered the damn Jewel.   
..Maybe it even started.. when she brought it back with her.  
What if she had never come?  
_That thought made him stop short, and he turned and looked consideringly at the Well, now only a faint, dark shape in the distance. _If she had never come back.. I'd still be pinned to that fucking tree..  
_And what of Kikyo?  
_Well, she'd be dead.   
..._Wouldn't she?  
_ No.. Urasue acted of her own will, apart from us. She would have resurrected Kikyo regardless of whether we were here or not.  
_So would Kikyo have come to see him? Would he perhaps have been awakened by her, instead of Kagome?  
_And I was still angry with her, not knowing that it was fucking Naraku and his games..  
_They would have fought, immediately, both of them vying for a revenge that was never theirs to take.. Or would she have just killed him on the spot, not bothering to remove the enchantment? Either way, Naraku's plans would have finally been brought to fruition. Except..  
The Jewel. The Shikon no Tama was gone, taken with Kikyo.. Put into Kagome when her soul was.. reincarnated.. _That's right!_ Her soul was reincarnated into Kagome, and without that soul, Kikyo could have never been reanimated by Urasue.  
So, if Kikyo hadn't died, Kagome would never have lived.. but if Kagome never lived, Kikyo would still be dead?  
_They owe their lives to each other..?  
_He supposed that was his fault, too. If he'd been able to trust Kikyo, she wouldn't have died, and Kagome wouldn't have been born.. But because he couldn't, Kikyo died, and Kagome lived?  
Kagome's life for Kikyo's death.. Was that a fair trade?  
_So I'm responsible for _both_ of them, now? _He stood there for a undeterminable amount of time, anger momentarily lost in a thoughtful calm.   
_Either way, Naraku's plan would have failed.. because he didn't plan on Kikyo dying. But, even if Kikyo had died and Kagome had never come back, she would have lived all her life with the Jewel inside her, never knowing that she was so special..  
Never in danger..  
_He snorted, folding his arms in irritation. It would certainly be fine with _her_ if she never came back -- always whining about her exams and her friends and her family -- it was as if her friends in this time didn't matter at all. She would scream at him that he could never understand, but she'd never stop long enough to explain it to him.  
Besides, it's not like he didn't understand that she had her own life, her own friends, her own family. She had them outside of the well, away from the others, away from the quest -- Away from him. He understood that perfectly.  
He just really fucking hated it, that's all.  
  



	3. Out Here On My Own

Yes, Another Author's Note -- I'm so happy with all the Reviews I'm getting! It's a good thing when people threaten to eat you if you don't write more, isn't it? e_e And to the reviewer who pointed out that Urasue raised Kikyo specifically to get the shards... Inuyasha didn't know that that was why, I don't think. If he DID know.. I'll have to rewrite that scene. =P I'm very anal about that stuff. I'll look into it; thanks for pointing that out.  
Also, let's all have a large round of applause for Liz-Sama, who's currently making these chapters possible. Without her to upload these for me, I would have long ago bashed my brains out against the moniter of the computer. u.u The uploading system doesn't seem to like Macintosh-ified files..  
And now, without further ado.. Chapter Two. ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Two -- Out Here On My Own  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
Even though she denied it, saying instead that she preferred the freedom and warmth of summer, autumn had always been her favorite season. October mornings were crisp and beautiful, with falling amber leaves.. she'd always smile upon looking out her window every morning to see leaves of amber and red framed against a soft white/grey sky. Those colors were very familiar to her.  
This day, however, she missed the delight that morning usually brings -- the sun rose to find Kagome still asleep in her bed, and it seemed as though it hid behind the clouds just so as not to disturb her. The moon, still visible against the sky (turned a blinding blue since the morning fog dissipated), seemed to smile sadly down upon the sleeping girl, remembering the sorrows of the night before.  
When Kagome finally rose from a sound sleep, it was well into the afternoon. Her family, unaware that she'd returned late the night before, had gone out for the day. Deprived of their company and lacking a sufficient amount of schoolwork -- amazingly, she'd been able to almost catch up over the winter break -- Kagome inexplicably found herself with absolutely nothing to do.  
She wandered the house for a time, being sluggish about getting showered and dressed and fed, and nearly jumped out of her skin as the phone rang. She was so unused to that sound; it had been months since she'd even answered her own telephone. Sighing at the implications but still overjoyed to do such a simple task as answering a phone, she snatched the receiver from the cradle and proudly questioned, "Hello?"  
"Kagome-Chan! You're feeling better, how wonderful!"  
"Y-yes, thank you! I'm feeling fine." Not a male voice; not Hojo.  
"Strep throat is awful, I had it when I was younger. I'm glad you're okay!" Wince. Well, at least it was a believable disease this time..  
"Right.." She simply agreed, somewhat at a loss. After a moment, she placed the voice -- her friend from school, Mairu. Not a close friend, but one she saw around a lot. Or used to, anyway.  
"Anyway, Kagome, since you're feeling better.. a new store just opened down at the mall. They're having an opening sale, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me! Do you have any money?"  
She had a ton, actually -- not being around to spend any of her allowance would do that. "A--ah, sure, Mairu. I'll go with you, I guess." Shopping. NOT her favorite pastime, but.. still, it would be fun to do something so utterly mundane as go shopping.. and not have to worry about shards or demons or Inuyasha.  
"Great! I'll be at your house in ten minutes -- we can walk together. Bye!"  
"Bye.." She hung up, somewhat bemused, and then happened to catch a glance of her reflection in the window. Blinking, she scurried back upstairs, and quickly exchanged her skirt and oversized sweater for a pair of shorts and a tank top, plus a floor-length jacket. Rummaging around in her closet, she found a baseball cap with English letters on it, and was just tying her sneakers when the doorbell rang. She couldn't help doing a little pose in the mirror, laughing at how her wavy hair flowed out from under the cap. She looked like one of the American girls in her mother's magazine.  
The next few hours were spent laughing and chattering happily about exactly nothing with Mairu, and purchasing a few guilty pleasures that she quite definitely didn't need -- a bracelet of alternating black and tan beads, three blacks for every tan, the tan ones bigger than the black ones. She'd bought it immediately, just liking the way it looked -- and had only realized later that it reminded her of Inuyasha's necklace.  
She bought a manga book, too, and a cute little pin portraying her favorite character from said book; she smiled at how his soft-looking brown hair matched her shirt. Mairu had introduced her to the series, although she liked the purple-haired guy.. girl? Kagome thought she/he was a little weird. She was deciding whether or not to buy a cute pair of jeans -- she hardly ever wore them, but it was getting too cold for skirts -- when Mairu's cell phone rang.  
"I've gotta go, Kagome. Sorry!" She tilted her head apologetically, making a motion like slitting her throat. "Mom's gonna kill me. She kinda told me I couldn't go out till I finished my homework." She grinned, winked, and ran off. "See ya later!" Kagome shook her head. Mairu was kind of a nut sometimes.. she did nothing but read manga and break rules, and yet managed to pass most of her classes with flying colors. She spent a lot of time on the Internet, spoke fluent English, and often said that she was going to fly away and live in America with her boyfriend. When asked about said boyfriend, she'd only smile and say "Well, I'm sure I'll find one!" Kagome was sure of it, too. Mairu was fun to be around; everyone liked her. Feeling almost sad for the moment, she lowered her head and wished that she had more friends.  
A moment later, though, she thought of Sango and Shippo and Miroku -- and then immediately decided to buy them gifts. It'd be Christmas in another few months, after all!  
And just maybe, she'd find something for Inuyasha, too.  
  
  


*  
  


  
"What was that?"  
_Yawn_. "What was what?"  
"What you just said," Shippo insisted, climbing over to sit on his knee. "Tell me what it was."  
"I can't," Miroku yawned again, sitting up and stretching. " I don't _know_ what it was."  
Shippo eyed him suspiciously, leaf-green eyes narrowing as he pointed a small finger. "You were sleep-talking. About Kagome."  
A small bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. "Was I?"  
"Yeah. You said something about the Jewel, too." Shippo nodded decisively, then looked over at the sulking figure seated up in a tree. As usual. "But I guess it doesn't matter much. Inuyasha has it now, right?"  
"Just until Kagome-Sama comes back to retrieve it, yes." Miroku rose to his feet, then smiled reassuringly at the Kitsune. Shippo, who had scrambled up to sit on his shoulder, grinned back happily at this offhand reminder that Kagome would return soon. Maybe today, even! Suddenly exited, Shippo leapt from Miroku's shoulder and scurried off in the direction of the well.  
The Monk's smile faded as his companion ran off -- he remembered the dream and his reaction very well, thank you very much. He turned his troubled gaze to Inuyasha, wondering how to broach the difficult subject. He was frightened, oddly, but frightened for Kagome. Dammit all, if he had his way, the stubborn Priestess would be dragged back right now, regardless of whatever it was she and Inuyasha were fighting about _this_ time.  
  
  


*  
  
  


Said priestess, however, had plans of her own. Those plans involved getting home, sorting purchases, and entering a steaming hot bath. Preferably soon.  
She hummed as she walked down the aisles, mostly out of money by now, but still admiring a few things here and there. She smiled upon seeing a dress that reminded her of Sango -- it was short-sleeved and long, the pale blue material clinging to the mannequin's body as it fell to the floor. Written on the chest was the word "Rar!" with a little snarly face under it. It reminded her of how Sango looked when Miroku made a pass at her. Kagome giggled, wondering if she should buy it for her, then abruptly decided against it upon casual inspection of the price tag.  
She strolled out of the store, inhaling and smiling as the fresh October breeze hit her face. It was getting chilly, but not so much as to be uncomfortable. Indeed, of the few people on the streets this evening, even fewer wore jackets.. Kagome blinked. 'Few' was right.. there was hardly anyone out. She glanced around, confirming it -- she could see maybe three or four people, already on the way to different stores or houses. She wondered suddenly what time it was; about dinner time, probably, which explained where everyone was.  
She wondered where the others were.. her friends, that is. She glanced up at the sky, walking slowly along the sidewalk as her vision blurred -- no matter what she said, she sometimes hated coming home. It was her time, her life, her world, but .. Even though she often thought of Inuyasha's time as being parallel to her own, it sometimes hit her that they were all dead in this world. Miroku and Sango would have died long ago, while Inuyasha and Shippo were a bit longer lived.. but still. Where she was, as she was, right now.. they no longer existed.  
_ Jeez.. I'm being so stupid. It basically _is_ a parallel world.. because I can go back whenever I want to. And anyway.. I don't exist in their world, either..  
..Except as Kikyo.._  
No. She wouldn't think of that, or she'd just get angry all over again. Without conscience thought, she reached up to touch the Shikon no Tama at her neck, frowning when it wasn't there. Without wanting to, she suddenly remembered.  
  
_ "It's as if I could never measure up to what she was!"  
"Then why the hell do you try so hard _not_ to be like her!?"  
"Because my soul is _mine_, not hers!" _  
_He was silent for a long time, looking at her with something akin to pain in his eyes. It was etched on his face, too, and the way he flinched away when she yelled.  
She was past caring.  
"Well? Aren't you going to tell me I'm wrong? .. _Talk_ to me, dammit!"  
"Kagome.. ..What? What the fuck is _that_ look??" He was defensive again, yelling -- it was really all he ever did, wasn't it?  
"You just don't get it at all, do you?"_  
_"Keh! It's not like you're fucking explaining anything!" He folded his arms, looked away.. indifferent. Fed up, annoyed, uncaring..  
"I am! I am, but you don't care! You never care! You never even try! You can have this back, Inuyasha, and good luck finding the rest of it!"  
"H-hey -- Fine! Go! And don't fucking come back for it, either!"  
"Fine!"  
  
_She should at least go back for her bike.. but, without the Shikon Jewel, she wasn't sure she could..  
That's why she'd given it to him, she knew. So she wouldn't give in and go back, like she always did. This time.. this time, it was up to him.  
_But.._ She sighed as she continued to walk home, her feet aching._ I really do miss my bike.._  
  
  



	4. Darkening of the Light

  
Yes, Another Authors Note. Sick of me yet? -- Yo. Sorry for the long update time -- I was waiting until I passed ten reviews, but .. I've had exactly ten for the past week and a half. e.e Also, I kinda lost AOL. Dern money problems. They've been threatening for a year, but they finally shut me down..  
Candycanes to those of you who recognize Shippo's insult -- Being an insane Nuri-lover, I couldn't resist. Sorry, Watase-Sama. u_u  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
**

Chapter three -- Darkening of the Light  
  
  
  
  
  


  
"You have to come down sometime, Inuyasha."  
_Do not._  
"You can't continue to sulk all day."  
_Watch me_.  
"At least grace me with a response, would you?"  
_No._  
".. Inuyasha is a baby red mamoshi pit viper!!"_  
_It was a very rare thing for Youkai -- even half-Youkai -- to fall from trees. However, sometimes the impossible did happen; especially when augmented by a rather loud Kitsune and a Buddhist Monk to provide sufficient distraction.  
"ShippowhattheFUCKwasthat!?" It also took a great deal of force, indeed, to convey anger well enough to scare a Kitsune when one's face was stuck in the ground, but then, Inuyasha always had been known for his impressive lung capacity. Among other things.  
"It serves you right, sulking all day like that. Why don't you go and get her already? Be mature for once!"  
"Like HELL! You're one to talk!? And _you_!" While most people would have been (at least) slightly daunted by suddenly coming face to face with an enraged Hanyou, Miroku simply raised an eyebrow. "You fucking planned that, didn't you!?"  
"It worked, didn't it?"  
"What does that have to do with anything!?"  
"Maa, Inuyasha, you shouldn't get so worked up. I'm not saying you should forgive her," He continued, changing the subject abruptly. "But there _are_ more important things at stake here. Ne?" He smiled pleasantly; so did Shippo. Inuyasha twitched and drew back against the tree, suddenly feeling rather cornered.  
"I--it's her fucking fault--"  
"I repeat -- there are more important things to worry about. Naraku, for instance?" Using the element of surprise, the humble Priest of Buddha grabbed the beads around Inuyasha's neck, and yelled right in his face. "Or howsabout this fucking _void_ in my hand!? I, for one, consider that to be a _very_ important thing to worry about!"  
"N--now who's gettin' w-worked up!?" Inuyasha spent a single moment being amazed at how hard it was to speak when one was being rather violently shook, then broke free of the -- now calm -- Monk's grasp.   
"Inuyasha.. We must wait at least two more days before we can continue our journey," Miroku folded his arms, closed his eyes, and tilted his head; the very picture of calm, indifferent reasoning. "So, don't you think it'd be better to spend the time making up with Kagome-Sama, rather than hating her?"  
"Thanks so fucking much for bringing _that_ up, Priest.." Two more days, and it would be the New Moon.. _Dammit! He's right, I can't fucking travel like that.. _He folded his arms, turning away from them. "Keh! I'll go get her when I fucking feel like it!"_  
_"Good. Now that that's settled, shall we go eat?" Settled, nothing! And yet, Miroku knew the Hanyou well enough to know when he was going too far. He'd made his point; that was enough. "It's getting late," He continued, "And I believe Kaede and Sango were preparing something special tonight." He didn't believe that at all, actually, but it was a good distraction for the young Kitsune and brooding Hanyou.  
Inuyasha walked along behind them in silence, growing uneasier by the moment. There was something .. slightly off, something that gnawed at the edge of his mind, and sent tingles through his veins..  
The tingling sensation suddenly erupted within him, condensing in one shining spot, right above his heart, or at the base of his neck..  
The _Jewel..  
_Aware of Miroku and Shippo's questioning looks, he drew the necklace off over his head, holding it in his hand and staring at it in uncomprehending trepidation. It glowed, yes, and by the looks on their faces, Miroku and Shippo could feel it too. It spoke to him of unending energy and power, singing praises to his Youkai blood, igniting every nerve.. and yet, though the edges glowed an angry black, the gold still vibrating within let out peals of torment so agonized that even Inuyasha sensed them..  
He faltered, fear crawling its way up his spine as he realized what this meant -- the only thing it _could_ mean --  
He was off in an instant, vaulting over the heads of his surprised companions, agilely bouncing off the roof of Kaede's house, and thence from tree to tree. If only he could make it in time.. If only he could get there..  
_Kagome--!_  
  
  


*  
  
  


_Guns.._ Numb with fear and pain and the first touches of hysteria, that had been her first thought. _Monsters, poison, magic swords or ancient curses, I can handle those.. but _guns_..?  
_They'd grabbed her so quickly; it'd seemed like the very shadows had snatched her away from the comforting lights on the street, so suddenly that her newly bought possessions had scattered to the strong wind that blew angrily down the deserted sidewalks, stirring leaves the color of fire like half-formed dust devils in the gutters._  
_"Don't look so stricken, Hon, this really won't take long." The brick wall at her back seemed to gnaw against her shoulder blades, reminding her of its sheer solidity, and reinforcing her growing fear that this time, there was no way out.  
"I thought you said we could have 'er next!" This time, she was on her own.  
"I said _I_ won't take long.. Christ, the pair of you, you're such greedy pigs." They laughed, then, appreciating the truth in this simple statement -- uneducated though most of them were, one really didn't need a passing grade to appreciate true irony -- and laughing, they watched in amused fascination as their leader forced himself upon the terrified girl at their feet.  
  
  


*  
  
  


He'd reached the edge of "his" forest in seconds, faster than he'd ever made it before. Spurred with a newfound anger -- at what, he didn't know -- he practically flew across the ground, looking like nothing more than a passing shadow as he pushed himself to move faster still.  
_Kagome -- _He faltered, his foot striking a rock and sliding over the ground, losing precious seconds regaining his balance.  
He couldn't think of her anymore. He simply had to run.  
_One two three four five six --_  
He'd long ago learned the trick to not thinking about anything; he counted. In this moment, he counted the seconds as they ticked by, and when he found that the pace was too slow, he counted his stride. He thought of nothing at all as he ran faster, focusing his gaze on the growing speck in the distance --  
And then it was distant, no more; the well was there, and then he was through it, and he allowed himself to regain his breath as he began to slip through time.  
  
  


*  
  
  


Even with all her training as a priestess, her current circumstances merely proved what she'd told everyone all along -- Kagome was no Kikyo. Kikyo was so powerful, Kagome was sure she could have done something to protect herself. Wrapped herself in a protective cocoon, maybe, so that no one could touch her.. but then, Kikyo never had to deal with guns.  
She shrieked, turning her head this way and that to avoid her attackers questing lips. She wished for the jewel, now, wished so hard that she swore she felt it calling to her -- but Inuyasha had it. Inuyasha had it, and he wasn't here.  
She'd given it to him, and without it, she was ordinary.. just another normal girl.  
  
  


*  
  
  


_ "It's as if I could never measure up to what she was!"  
"Then why the hell do you try so hard _not_ to be like her!?"  
"Because my soul is _mine_, not hers!" _  
_Her cry from the heart wrenched something inside of him, ringing true in his mind -- it was this fear, this anger, that had driven him to the road after his mother died, that had spurred him to seek out the Shikon no Tama.. but that she could be like him never once crossed his mind -- that he could be more like her was a welcome speculation.  
And yet.. she looked so indifferent, standing there glaring at him.. so angry..  
"Well? Aren't you going to tell me I'm wrong? .. _Talk_ to me, dammit!"  
"Kagome.." The look in her eyes stopped him dead, and the tone of her voice. It was like that warning note she got when she was about to 'sit' him, but.. something more. Something more ferocious, something that he almost, almost feared. "..What? What the fuck is _that_ look??"   
"You just don't get it at all, do you?" She spread her arms in exasperation, then planted them firmly on her hips, her gaze turning icy and cold._  
_"Keh! It's not like you're fucking explaining anything!" He folded his arms, looked away.. she scared him like this -- she reminded him of himself.  
"I am! I am, but you don't care! You never care! You never even try! You can have this back, Inuyasha, and good luck finding the rest of it!" She was hysterical, overreacting, furious.. all she ever did was yell at him, wasn't it?  
"H-hey -- Fine! Go! And don't fucking come back for it, either!"  
"Fine!"_  
  
Though nearly lost in an unwilling memory, Inuyasha vaulted from the well and into the air, finding a perch on the highest branch of the Go-Shinboku Tree. He sniffed, testing the wind for her scent --  
-- There were so many people in this time, so many smells.. There! He smelt fear, and a familiar scent, yet not quite the same..  
With a speed born of desperation, he leapt from the tree and raced over the rooftops, barely finding purchase on the slippery tiles the adorned the houses in this time. The setting sun shone off them, hurting his eyes, and he was forced to slow down lest he slip. He was there, however -- his sensitive ears could hear her now, and the harsh laughter of the monsters that delighted in her terror.  
He dropped to the ground at a small path leading to a dead-end, and there he found her. He had one moment to take in the scene before him, and then his anger totally consumed him.  
Two seconds ticked by; two men breathed their last.  
It didn't matter how he killed them -- no one saw it, anyway. One moment they were nudging each other and grinning, maybe fidgeting occasionally as the young girl's screams caused almost inevitable reactions, not of a desire to help her, but of a different desire entirely.. and the next, they were dead, and that was all that mattered.  
Of the five men in the alley that evening, none would actually survive. Perhaps they knew it, too, but that didn't matter either. Their friends had fallen before this freak clad in liquid and cloth of the exact same color, and he was going to pay.  
And about that, at least, they were right.  
He turned to face them, the two remaining and their leader, and it was then that he saw Kagome. She knelt there against the wall, clothing ripped and askew, a few bruises and blood already marring her pale skin. Slim arms encircled her body as she hugged herself, huddling as far away from her attacker -- who had paused with his hand still resting on her hip, under the rough material of her shorts -- as possible, biting her lower lip to keep from whimpering, eyes squeezed tightly shut.  
She looked pathetic, almost, and such was his shock at seeing her so utterly helpless, that he completely forgot to kill the other three. Two of them backed away and ran, and the one that'd been assaulting Kagome found himself hurled backwards only to land on the hard street a few dozen feet away, stunned at the contact his head made with the sidewalk.  
Ignoring them, he knelt beside her. Reaching out to touch her shoulder, then her face, he drew his hand back hurriedly as she flinched away from the contact. Almost immediately, though, her eyes opened, and she looked up at him.  
"Inu.. ya.. sha.." A mere thread of a whisper; even his sensitive hearing could barely make out her words. Struggling to keep pity and sorrow out of his gaze, he simply put his hand on her face comfortingly, unsure of what else to do. She leaned into his touch immediately, more tears spilling down her face as she clutched his hand.  
In an instant, however, the moment shattered -- Inuyasha was pulled back by a large, yet slim hand, and slammed against a different wall. Never one to take such abuse from anyone (if he could possibly avoid it..), he whirled, wrenching himself from the younger man's grasp, and ducking under his arm only to come back to his full height a few feet away, a low growl starting in his throat.  
For a moment, his hair shone like a bright blaze in the dark, as if every lingering ray of sunshine dedicated itself to seeking out those silky white strands. His eyes glowed brightly amber, a color in sharp contrast with the crimson staining his claws.  
"Who the fuck are you?" The human stared at him, mixed awe and contempt plain in his gaze. Seeing no reason to waste words, Inuyasha simply lunged at him.  
Then the darkness came in silently, and even as he raised his fist to begin the attack, the color was fading from the scene around them, washing everything in shadows of black and gray..  
  



	5. In Your Eyes

A (suprisingly solomn) Author's Note -- This chapter is dedicated to my grandma, Viola. I finished it the day she died. u.u And now.. welcome to Chapter Four. n.n  
  
  


Chapter Four -- In Your Eyes  
  


  
  
  
  
The sun crested the hills to the West, ducking behind the buildings as if afraid of the ever-descending darkness. Its last rays of golden sunshine washed almost lovingly over the city, basking all of it's inhabitants in the dying light. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the last punch was thrown, his movements seemed agonizingly slow.  
In an instant, time flowed normally again, and he found that he had missed.  
No sooner had he realized this then he felt a great force collide with his skull, knocking him backwards. He shook his head, struggling to retain his balance while he fought to clear his suddenly hazy vision. He was hit again in the stomach before he had time to recover, and would have doubled over if his arms hadn't been grabbed from behind.  
He immediately tried to pull away from the two holding him, but one of his ribs was definitely broken -- it shifted sickeningly within him, causing him to catch his breath quickly, leaving no more room for struggle. His opponent grinned, planting his fist once again into Inuyasha's stomach. His vision went hazy, and white spots danced in front of his eyes before blackening almost completely.  
No -- he was still conscience. His head had slumped forwards, allowing his hair to obscure his vision -- hair that was now inky black, as opposed to pure white.  
_No.. no, not now.. why _now_..? I can't.. protect her.. like this..!  
_ "Not so tough now, are you?" The largest of the bunch, now sporting an impressive pair of scratches along his cheek, spat at the ground in contempt. "I dunno what the hell you are, but it sure looks like you're not half as good as I thought you were." His brown-eyed gaze shifted back to the bodies of his former companions, and he shook his head, obviously disgusted at the sight. He turned his gaze back to the now-captive -- and now human -- Inuyasha, and met his eyes for the first time.  
In this man's eyes was something Inuyasha had been introduced to at a very young age -- insanity. It burned within him, setting his spirit afire and raging in his soul; it was a smoldering anger, like the kind you see in wounded animals. Someone had hurt this man, badly, and deeply.  
Inuyasha wished only to take his pain, and double it.  
They stayed like that for a moment, each meeting the other's eyes, each sizing the other up like wary beasts, and each coming to a conclusion.  
The man turned away; towards Kagome. She shrank back against the wall at his approach, fear filling her wide blue eyes. Those eyes had gone from shocked to horrified to pained to relieved and back to horrified in a span of seconds, and now, faced with this threat once again, she lashed out. Her hand flashed across his face in a blur, a few flecks of blood trailing from the wounds Inuyasha had already inflicted.  
He laughed at her.  
Something snapped within her, and she tried again, this time planting four dainty knuckles right into the square of his jaw.  
His head whipped to the side and snaked back, blood already spouting from his lip as he turned to glare at her. She cradled her abused hand between her left arm and her chest, tears forming at how much it hurt -- but she wouldn't let them overflow, not again.  
"Well, well. You do have some fire in you, don'tcha?" He stopped talking, looking faintly surprised, then put a hand to his cheek in confusion. "That actually hurt, you little whore.." He tossed off the insult absently, as if he wasn't even paying attention.  
"Don't touch me.." She warned him acidly, though her voice quavered ever so slightly.  
"Sweetie.. you underestimate me." His meaning was lost on her, perhaps; but not on her companion. Her frightened gaze was drawn to Inuyasha as he snarled, trying once again to break free of his human restraints.   
His eyes met hers.  
Violet to blue, a flurry of emotions and understanding passed between them. Silently, they fought their individual battles, oblivious to what went on around them -- until Kagome's unnamed attacker slammed her into the wall, pinning her small body there with his own.  
Blue eyes pleaded.  
_Inuyasha! Help me!  
_Violet eyes turned away._  
Kagome.. I can't! Kagome..!_  
His lips ground against hers, tongue entering her mouth as she opened it to scream. She choked, turning her face away, fighting for breath as he kissed her again, one hand roughly cupping her chin. He was completely pressed up against her now, nearly crushing her to the wall behind them, and she could -- she could feel him against her, a promise of what was to come next, after he got tired of kissing her, of prodding her body with his hands, rough fingers sliding under her torn and ragged shirt and digging into the waistband of her shorts --  
She pushed away from him with a strength borne of fear and desperation, her feet actually leaving the ground as she threw herself over his arm, one foot bracing against the wall. She stretched out her hand to the silent figure, reaching as far as she could --  
But he held her back, laughing, arms wrapping around her waist and hauling her towards him again, turning his back on the silent boy behind him.  
"It's just you and me, sweetheart.." Behind him, the two men holding Inuyasha exchanged glances. Sure, they robbed convenience stores and mugged late-night strollers in the park -- they'd even had a few scenes like this before, with more than one woman at a time -- but this was different. There was something else stirring here, something that made pinpricks of fear cat-paw up their spines, that made their eyes dart nervously around before one of them finally laughed at the absurdity of it all. His companion joined him, the low sound reassuring them. They laughed in earnest, now, watching their friend ravage the girl, as they had so many times before.  
They were still laughing as they died.  
There was no warning, really -- the faint stirrings of a breeze, maybe, or the low growl that started from somewhere, sounding like nothing more than a Harley in the distance, but before either man could comprehend it, their hearts were ripped from their bodies to lay twitching on the pavement, still beating, weakly pumping blood to parts no longer attached.  
As two still-warm bodies fell forwards, a bloodied, clawed hand reached out from the darkness, snagging the only surviving man's collar and tugging him backwards. Startled, he let go of Kagome, who promptly dropped to the ground in a miserable, sobbing heap. He was slammed against a door with such force that his shoulder blades cracked, and he was sure he felt something snap.  
He opened his mouth, and in that instant a searing pain tore through his cheek. Blood poured from the ragged edge of his mouth, swarming into his throat and effectively preventing him from screaming. As he choked, another burning pain made itself known in his hands, at the wrist, then his forearms, at the elbow. He looked down, totally unprepared for the sight that greeted him. Both of his arms were gone.  
"_You_.." The one word was growled, and two sets of narrowed eyes -- one in pain, the other in fury -- met each other for the second time that night, in completely different circumstances than before. It was clear, now, who was the victim and who was not, and as dark brown eyes met pure red ones, this stoic predator suddenly knew the meaning of fear. For swimming there within those burning red eyes was a dangerous spark that he'd never seen before; an insanity and rage that his own wounded soul could never hope to match. The creature before him looked like a wounded animal, hurt and angry, with the last vestiges of shattered innocence writhing in his gaze.   
If eyes were windows to the soul, this was one that had just been hurt beyond repair.  
They came to an understanding, then, silently and swiftly. _We're the same, _brown eyes laughed. In a haze of pain and rapidly darkening senses, his eyes laughed. _This impersonal rage, this helpless pain -- we feel the same, don't we?_  
Face contorted with fury, Inuyasha began to tear out his heart.  
  
  


*  
  


  
She was only out for a few seconds, but it felt like hours had gone by when she finally lifted her head from the pavement. Dazed blue/green eyes took in the scene before her, and she could do nothing but stare dumbly at the struggling figures before her.  
Or rather, one figure was struggling; the other figure was the cause of said struggling.  
Inuyasha was taking immense pleasure in this man's pain -- it was as if his aura sang, a dark song of glee and power caused by the intoxicating smell of blood. It swirled around him, sending a chill up her spine and icy stab of fear into her already bruised heart. She recognized it, this power that swirled around him. It was not the comforting presence in her mind, but rather the prickly feeling of imminent danger that nagged at her whenever a demon was near.  
In this moment, Inuyasha felt like a Youkai, no different from all the others.  
"Inuyasha, stop! Stop, stop it!" She couldn't think of anything else to say. "Please, sto--" She choked, her throat raw from screaming so much earlier. She tried to scramble to her feet, stumbled, went down on her hands and knees. "Please.. I just want to get out of here! _Inuyasha_!"  
He blinked, suddenly unsure. There was something more important then bloodshed, here, something he should remember --  
_Kagome.  
_He whipped his head around to look at her, the blood-red color draining from his eyes to be replaced by a dusty violet, sharp with confusion and pain. He stood like that for a moment, white-haired and violet-eyed, and then turned back to the whimpering man before him. In one deft stroke, he ended the tortured life, and let what was left of the body slump to the ground. Feeling an odd wrenching sensation, he looked down at his hands.  
Human hands, covered in human blood.  
He stared at them for a long moment, then raised his eyes to meet Kagome's. She looked past him, vacantly, something trembling within her. He took a step, then another, then knelt in front of her.  
Their eyes met, once again.  
She lurched forwards, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. There she cried, softly, but not at all delicately. Silent sobs wracked her body as she trembled, gasping for breath.   
He caught her in a gentle embrace, unthinkingly smoothing her hair with his hand. The ebony strands were stained with blood almost immediately -- and what unnerved him more was that it could barely be seen. Unlike the stains on her other clothing, which stood out brilliantly among the pale colors, her hair remained the same as ever. The blood was there, but it couldn't be seen.  
He didn't know why that angered him more than what had just been attempted.  
"Please.." She whispered, sounding almost broken. He picked her up, wincing more than slightly as his ribs protested -- strenuously, at that. He carried her, nonetheless.  
Her house wasn't far; he could see it the minute he rounded the corner. It was well into the night, now; few people were on the streets, and those who were paid no attention to the strange couple -- a street brawler and his drunk girlfriend, they thought. Just another whore who got too high to walk on her own.  
  
  
  
Another Note from Mowi -- Yes, I _will_ explain things in later chapters; settle down. u.u  
  



	6. Morning Glow

Author's Note: Believe it or not, it's chapter five. Amazing, no? Sorry it took so long, but unless I get randomly and inexplicably inspired, don't expect chapter six anytime soon. ^^;

Chapter Five - Morning Glow

Often in dreams, we see things that don't quite make sense. Other times we see things that make so much sense it's scary, things that help us realize our innermost emotions and feelings. Often, this is our subconscience's way of telling us to wake up, pay attention, think. 

And often, this is a truly terrifying experience.

Kagome woke suddenly, thrown out of a dream consisting of faceless terrors with long, spindly fingers that left marks on her skin and lacerations on her mind, and shadows that enveloped her no matter how she cried for light. Opening her eyes to blackness, she thought wildly that she must still be dreaming.

But her dream had been completely black -- as her eyes adjusted she saw that the room she was in now was brown, tinged slightly with pink and a hazy sort of blue. Sitting up straighter, she realized it was from the rising sun -- it was just before dawn.

Then.. A dream? Please.. oh, please, let it have been a dream..

No such luck -- her body was bruised and sore all over. Caught between reality and dreams, she dazedly tried to recall all that had happened and why she was here. Tears started through no volition of hers, and she put a hand to her mouth in startled confusion as she began to cry.

Strong, warm arms encircled her shoulders and held her close, and she thought at first that it must be Inuyasha. But the colors were wrong -- instead of red there was purple, and the soothing voice that spoke her name, though familiar, wasn't his.

"Miroku.. Sama?" Still dazed and confused, she almost forgot to attatch the honorific to his name; despite their friendship, she always tried to keep that much space between them.

"Good morning, Kagome." He didn't bother to give her the same title -- therein lay pretense and lies, and they both knew it. "Although, it is a bit early to call it that.. the sun is just rising." He gestured to the rosy sunlight slipping through the door with his free hand, exactly as if they were making idle conversation and she wasn't crying helplessly in his arms.

Did he know? He must, or he wouldn't be holding her as he was.. Her cheeks burned at the thought that he knew, they all knew.. Inuyasha knew. And yet, some logical part of her reasoned, is that so bad? There was no hiding it.. and still, nothing really had happened.. she'd been attacked, yes, but honestly.. that happened almost every day, in this time. Usually not this way, but..

As much as her mind tried to reason out the situation, her shame would not go away. She cried harder and, unable to control herself, clutched the folds of Miroku's robe in silent desperation. Her friend said nothing and simply held her; he'd been waiting for this, he knew about trauma. God, to be young and helpless, he remembered what that felt like..

As Kagome cried in his arms, Miroku let his eyes slide closed. He held her close, one arm wrapped around her shoulders, one hand resting comfortingly on the back of her head. He said nothing aloud, and indeed moved not at all, but his mind was ever-busy, doing agitated circles in his head.

Kagome had always been their light, it seemed -- All of them, Inuyasha, Sango, himself, and even Shippo -- they'd all lost someone, they'd all been alone and helpless at one time or another. Kagome had been the only one untouched by sorrow and anger and fear.. she had been the only one of them untainted.

He had hoped it would always remain so, but.. everyone had to grow up sometime. Some people fought it, like Inuyasha; others embraced it, like Sango, and some were simply able to move on, like himself and Shippo. And ever since he'd dreamt of her that night, of the Shikon shard around her neck consumed by a hazy grey taint, he'd known that it was her time to grow up.

It was why he'd wanted to be the one there when she woke up. He didn't know what exactly had happened -- Inuyasha had been livid when he'd returned carrying her, covered in blood and dust with confusion and pain shining bright in his slit amber eyes, and had been unable to say anything except a snarled command to 'take care of Kagome'. So they had, and while Kaede bandaged and soothed the wounds that adorned her small body, Sango had hidden her face in her hands and cried.

As they stood there watching, Miroku had offered what little comfort he could to the girl who was usually so strong, yet who was suddenly weeping silently into his shoulder. With one arm, he unthinkingly held her close, and for once, neither was alone in their pain. They shared this grief, for the innocence that had been shattered, the knowledge that this pain was inevitable, and for what they'd both seen in their friend as he arrived.

Kagome was strong-willed and smart, and it was likely that she would be almost unscathed by the encounter. But Inuyasha.. Inuyasha was volatile and violent, the kind of person that had lived through but not responded well to such a trauma. Though he believed himself to be adult, worldly and mature, there was still that one stubborn spark that had made him always able to bounce back; the almost childish charisma and energy that had enabled him to keep fighting.

Smoothing Kagome's hair as her tears gradually subsided, the young Priest felt truly sad as he remembered Inuyasha's face. He'd looked so tired, as he'd carried Kagome to Kaede's house, so wary, like one who had seen much and accomplished more, and yet was just beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, it was all for absolutely nothing.

*

Although definately no stranger to greif or rage, Inuyasha had to admit that he'd never felt anything quite like this in his life. Though they'd been fighting, things weren't so bad.. He knew he'd have to go get her, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd known she'd forgive him. They'd always fought, and they'd always made up.

But it had never occured to him.. that there were things in her world..

...

He didn't know how to finish that thought, even in his own mind. Things he'd have to protect her from? A fine job he'd done of it, this time. This time, he'd been too late.

And now..

Would she recover? Would this change her -- as it had changed him?

He tilted his head to watch the morning haze as it faded into a blindingly blue sky. Ironically, it was going to be a beautiful day.

As a child, he'd been so happy. Yes, the village kids picked on him sometimes, made fun of his eyes and ears and claws -- it had taken time, but he'd eventually learned to ignore the jeers, responding only if the abuse became physical.. and in that event, he always won. He developed something of a reputation, and then they were too afraid of him to tease and jeer.. and this had made him happy. It was his first taste of power, in a way, and he'd loved it as much then as he did now.

She'd warned him about it, of course -- Lightly, teasingly, as one long slender hand caressed his hair -- "If you don't watch yourself, my darling, you'll grow up to be a bully.." Then she'd look into his eyes and smile and laugh..

His mother.. for the first time in years, he deliberately called her face to his memory. Violet eyes and long dark hair, so instinctively graceful and noble and beautiful -- seeing such beauty defiled had been a terrible shock. Violet eyes glazed over and unseeing, pale skin laced with blood and bruises and long strands of dark hair laying tangled and silent and still..

No, he hadn't been there when it happened. To this day, he didn't know what had happened.. just that he'd sat next to her and cried, truly believeing that if he called her name enough times those beautiful violet eyes would slide open, and she'd smile just for him. After he realized she'd never smile again, he'd run away silently and swiftly into the night. Even as he ran, even as he cried, he was saying silently goodbye to candies and kisses, to warm beds and beautiful songs, to stories told of powerful demons and lovely maidens..

They had been so similar, his mother and.. and Kikyo. So similar that the shock was the same when he'd seen her last, covered in blood from Naraku's claws, with hate and anger and betrayal shining sharp in her eyes..

And again, last night, he'd seen it in Kagome. The blood contrasting with her skin, her hair wild and tangled and her screaming like a blade against raw nerves.. He wondered if her voice would ever sound the same to him again.

"Inuyasha..?"

*

She saw him start, lifting his head swiftly from where it had rested between his hands. His hair shifted fractionally, as if he'd almost turned to look at her and restrained himself. Oh no, no.. He's going to treat me differently, he's.. he's not going to look at me..

"Inuyasha.." She faltered, forced a smile, stood there uncertainly. He abruptly stood and faced her, simply waiting expectantly.

He looks so tired.. so sad.. "Inuyasha--" She looked away and chuckled nervously as she realized she'd said his name three times already and hadn't actually said anything at all of importance. She knew it was obvious that she'd been crying, but Miroku's advice echoed in her mind, and so she forced herself to say what she had to. "I wanted to.. to.." She trailed off as he moved, closing the gap between them in two swift strides, coming close enough for her to feel the warmth of his body. The slight breeze was cut off abruptly as he stood in front of her, amber eyes large and luminous in the glow of the rising sun.. and even as she noticed how strong and powerful he seemed as he stood there, she couldn't help but see also how profoundly unhappy he was.. the shadows that were always present when he looked at her seemed twice as big and three times as black. Her lower lip trembled slightly and she looked down to hide it, forcing herself to continue. "..To thank you.."

"Shut up." His voice was soft enough to take any sting out of the command, yet strong enough to ensure that that was indeed exaclty how it had been meant. As she looked up in suprise, he meet her gaze without hesitation. For a moment she felt a flash of familiar irritation, but she found that having his direct attention warmed her, even if he was telling her to shut up.

She had to smile, faintly, at that. "I just mean.. if you hadn't--"

"I know." He interrupted her again, more quickly and harsher than necessary, but she just couldn't get mad at him for it.. not when he spoke to her alone, with no one around to hear them and comment and judge.. For just this moment they were alone in the world, and the rising sun poured its warmth over the land, bathing them in a golden spotlight that chased the shadows away.

They stood there for an eternity, it seemed, the wind tossing hues of black and white away from very different faces -- from different worlds, different times, different places -- she was beautiful and he was handsome, and they both realized it at the same time.

Her eyes weren't as dark as Kikyo's had been -- they were a pure, clear blue, mixed sometimes with green. Her face was younger, and amazingly, innocence still shone like a child's laughter when she smiled. Her hair was wavier, fuller, more alive as it tossed back and forth behind her shoulders.

His features were more human than anything else -- the beautiful amber eyes made the difference, and the soft, sensitive ears almost lost amid all the white hair that played with the wind as would a kitten with a string.

She offers her hand; she offers her heart.

He takes it.


End file.
